Adventures in the foundation
by kirbymaster23
Summary: SCP-000, also known as Sean, is a mostly-normal teenager. However, they have the ability to save and rewind time. In the foundation, they have agreed to use their powers in order to test a wide-variety of SCPs, leading to random escapades.
1. Introduction

Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic about the SCP foundation. If you don't know, the SCP Foundation is a group that contains many monsters and other objects with anomalous (supernatural) abilities. They do many tests on the SCPs in their possession and use D-class in order to do so, as they can let them die without risk. This fic is going to star a custom D-class I created named SCP-000, or Sean. He is a unique D-class with the power to save and load time, similar to the spiral gestalt from SCP: containment breach, allowing him to go back to a period before they die. Thus the foundation starts using them in order to help test SCPs.

Each chapter is going to star a different SCP. There will be a link to the SCP on the page in case you are curious about it yourself. There will also be the class level for the SCP. A quick rundown

Safe- It can kill you, but if you through it in a box with nothing happening, and minimal protection your good.

Euclid- If you through it in a box and leave it alone, some chaos might happen. Needs light security.

Keter: If you through it in a box and leave it alone, all hell will break loose. Needs maximum level security

Apollyon- world destroying. Can't be contained, and will eventually destroy the world.

For those who already know about the SCP foundation, I'm going to avoid trying to write about over popular SCPs. That includes 173,682,096,106,939, etc. They are very well known, and many are one-dimensional characters you can't have a great story with. If anybody has any request for an SCP to be starred, put it in the reviews or PM me. If I don't get any then I'll just press random on the SCP foundation and write about one of those. Due to my random selection SCPs, this fic will be rated mature, as you never know what SCP I'll come across. If it is a really bad SCP, I will include a warning beforehand. The next chapter will be my own SCP article about SCP-000.


	2. SCP-000

**Item #:** SCP-000 "The time rewinder"

**Object class**: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-000 should be contained in a medium, square-sized room. They should be allowed to eat whatever food they want, for good behavior, and be provided with a bed and a dresser to store their clothes. SCP-000 should have their cell guarded by 2 MTF units at one time. SCP-000 is allowed free-roam of the facility as long as it does not enter any forbidden area and complies with using it for testing.

Description: SCP-000 is an African-American male teenager, around 15 years old. They have a skinny build and moderate intelligence, along with being farsighted. The SCP shows multiple traits similar to those with ADHD. SCP-000 is okay with being called by their SCP number, but also claim they prefer to be called their original name, Sean.

**Discovery**: They were originally found in ██████████,█████ Attention was brought to this SCP when reports came of a person who was able to accurately predict events no humans should've been able to no beforehand, such as

Guessing the winning lottery ticket 15 times in a row.

Knowing what random strangers on the street are thinking.

Where colossal damage happened during natural disasters.

Where unpredictable and random crimes were set to take place.

When taken into the care of the facility, SCP-000 revealed the true nature of their powers. They were able to set something they called a "save" state. Then, at will, they are unable to rewind time to their previous save state, while remembering everything that previously happened, allowing them to change and adapt. If they die, they get a message on how they died, and what happened after they died. They say they have the option to "load" or "quit" at this point, but says their scared of quitting, as it sounds a lot like dying.

**Addendum**: Due to their powers, and interest in sci-fi, SCP-000 has asked to be used as a testing dummy for encountering SCPs. In agreement for testing, SCP-000 has been allowed free roam of the facility, and the ability to request things for their room.


	3. SCP-507

**SCP-507**

**Object Class: safe**

"SCP-000. They need you for testing." A voice called from outside the door. SCP-000, also known as Sean, grumbled and turned over in their bed. They were not in the mood for testing today. It was a Saturday, and they felt that the best thing to do was to sleep. "SCP-000. They need you for testing. _Now._" Sean grumbled as he rolled out of the bed. He took off his pajamas and went into the shower that was in his containment cell. After showering, he went into the orange D-class outfit he was required to wear for testing. He grabbed his MasterCard, allowing him to access almost any level in the foundation, and stepped out of his holding cell.

"Hey! Good morning!" Sean called out, waving his hands in a more excited fashion than he was currently feeling. "Follow me." The guard said and started walking without making sure Sean was following. Sean sighed and marched down the facility. " SCP-049 has breached containment. Proceed with caution." An intercom blared. Sean shook his head. "Man. They really need tighter security in this place." He continued walking behind the security guard until they led him to a door with a scientist standing in front of it. "Thank you. You are now dismissed." The scientist said to the security guard, and the guard walked off. "Good morning SCP-000. I'm Dr. Bronson, and I'll be conducting this test today." Sean nodded his head. "What SCP am I dealing with today?"

Sean and the scientist entered the room. Sitting in a gamer chair on a computer was a slightly overweight man. The man, however, looked like he was ready for doomsday. He was outfitted with a flashlight, watch, gun, bullets, a knife, air tanks and packs of food. Aside from that, there seemed to be no defining features about him. However, if he was in the foundations' care than there had to be something anomalous about him. Dr. Bronson walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. "SCP-507? I have somebody that I want you to talk to." The man turned around and looked at Sean. "Hey, doc. What's the kid for?" Dr. Bronson lifted up his glasses and started talking. "Well, SCP-000 has the power to rewind time. We've decided that we want somebody to accompany you to one of your dimensional travels. SCP-000, please save right now." Sean shrugged, and mumbled "Save." A weird sound and message that said SAVED appeared, only in Sean's vision. Dr. Bronson sat in the corner of the room. "Please get acquainted with each other."

Sean and SCP-507 looked over at each other. "So SCP-000, you can rewind time." SCP-507 started out. "Sure can and please, call me Sean. That was my name before I was bought to this facility." SCP-507 nodded. "Sounds fair. In that case, call me Guy" "Alright, I can do that. Well," Sean started to say to Dr. Bronson. "Now what?" "Oh, my bad. 507 please hold on to Sean's shoulder in case you travel. By the way 000, it's been 7 minutes." Sean nodded, and he felt Guy's hand touch his shoulder. "Whelp now we…" Guy started when he started to fold in on himself. Due to him touching Sean, he was also sucked into the same vortex. Sean saw a crazy swirl of colors, and after a few seconds, he landed into the foundation.

"Ughhhh. That was trippy." He looked around, and saw Guy already up on his feet and brushing himself off. "Yeah, you get used to it after a while." Sean looked around as he got to his feet. "Well, why did we go through all of this only to end up back in the foundation?" Guy shook his head. "Did you listen to anything the doctor was telling you?" and Sean sheepishly shrugged. "Nope. I normally don't listen to anything they say, and I just figure out the SCPs powers as I go along." Sighed. "Whelp, to clarify it for you, I travel to random dimensions at random. This may look like the foundation, but it's a whole different reality than the one we started out in." "Alright, I think I get it. Ready to go?" Guy checked to make sure his gun was loaded and nodded his head. "Alright. Let's do this."

They opened the door and looked down a hallway. It was very dark, with only a few lights constantly flickering on and off. "Which way?" Sean asked. "Right. Cause why not." As Guy and Sean continued down the pathway, they constantly heard scratching noises, and growls, however, they never noticed anything. While walking, they came across a door that needed a keycard in order to access it. Sean pulled out his keycard. "Shall we?" Guy nodded and Sean slid his keycard through the slot. The door opened and they stepped inside of it. It was pitch black in this room. Guy turned on his flashlight, and when he did, he noticed blood everywhere, dripping from the walls and the ceiling.

All of a sudden, the door closed behind him. "Shit," Sean said, rushing over towards the door. He swiped his keycard through it, but a message appeared saying KEYCARD REJECTED. He turned around and walked back to Guy. "Seems like we're trapped in here." He mumbled. All of a sudden, the blood and gore started to drip down off the ceiling and piled up on the ground in front of him. It morphed into a disfigure zombie. Half of its skull was gone, and its insides were torn out. Its skin constantly shuffled as it started to lurch towards the pair as SCPs staring at it in horror. "What the fuck do we do," Sean said, slowly backing away. "Only one thing we can do," Guy responded, pulling out his pistol and shooting the zombie multiple times.

When it was shot, it splattered. But each drop turned into a separate zombie, and eventually, there were several zombies surrounding themselves from all sides. The zombies circled Guy and Sean. "Now…" Guy started before the zombies jumped on him and started tearing into his flesh. At the same time, they grabbed Sean by the legs and started to tear them off. As Sean felt his tendons tearing, and his mind succumbed to the pain, he yelled out "LOAD" at the top of his lungs.

Dr. Bronson sat in the corner of the room. "Please get acquainted with each other." Guy was about to say something when he noticed Sean's troubled gaze. "So, uh, Scp-000..." he started before Sean stopped him. "Yeah, I can re-loop time. In the dimension we went to, we both got torn apart by zombies in an abandoned version of the foundation. In a few minutes, we're going to go back to that dimension. By the way, call me Sean." Guy was about to tell them something when Sean stopped him. "Yeah, I already know you're going to ask me to call you guy. Remember, I can reload time, I've been through this before." As Guy was trying to understand what was going on Sean turned to Dr. Bronson. How long has it been?" "Hmm," he said checking his watch, "so far its been 6 minutes." Sean nodded and grabbed onto Guy's arms. "We're going to go in another minute, so be ready."

Guy nodded. They stood there in silence, and a minute and a half later, Guy was sucked into the void, and Sean along with him. They were back in the ruined foundation, but this time, Sean was less disoriented as last time. " you cool guy?" Sean asked. Guy nodded his head. "Well, Mr. time- looper, you can lead the way since it seems like you've been here before." "Hey! I've only been here once. The only thing I know for sure id that we shouldn't take the right path, and let's not open any keycard-locked doors." Guy nodded, and he followed Sean out of the room. They walked down the left pathway and discovered two doors, one going to the left and one going to the right. "Well, one thing we're not doing it going to do is head to the path on the right, cause that fucked us over last time." Guy nodded but then stated, " That may be true, but what if the right path is the correct way to go this time?" Sean stood there thinking and said, "You know, I like the way you think. Let's go down the right path. If it goes bad, I can always go back to before we came here" Guy nodded his head, and together they went down the right path. They were in an area filled with boxes and they heard loud groaning and the sounds of a person struggling to breathe. Suddenly, they heard footstep, scratching towards their location.

They quickly hid inside one of the boxes as they heard the zombie groaning. "How long has it been," Sean whispered. Guy checked his watch. "Since we got here, about 45 minutes." They then heard the zombie standing right in front of the box. It opened the box and stared at the pair of SCPs sitting inside of it. Sean noticed a paper inside of the breast pocket of the zombie but decided not to try reaching for it. At that moment, he heard a sucking sound and saw that Guy had vanished back to his home dimension.

" Wow. Just going to leave me here. Thanks Guy." The zombie stopped trying to comprehend what was happening and lurched towards Sean. However before it could touch Sean, they said "load." and time warped around him. Dr. Bronson sat in the corner of the room, however, before he could start talking, Sean spoke up. "Alright, listen here Guy We're going to travel out of here in 7 minutes, go to a zombie dimension, and we're going to leave in 45 minutes, you got that." Guy nodded his head. "I'm going to assume you know all of this due to your time travel powers?" Sean nodded. "Yep, now let's get ready to go."

Sean grabbed onto Guy's shoulder and they waited. 5 minutes later, Guy was transported back to the zombie dimension. Sean and Guy walked through the empty, zombified foundation. When they got to the room with the box and the zombie lifted it up, Sean counted to 5 in his head. He then jumped up, grabbed the paper out of the zombie's breast pocket, and quickly grabbed onto guys hand just as he warped out of this ruined dimension. Sean and Guy landed in some storage room in the foundation. "Now, we wait. I have a tracker that should allow the foundation to find me." Sean nodded his head, and after a few minutes, some guards came and picked up Guy and Sean. They were walked back into guys holding cell and met back up with Dr. Bronson.

"How'd it go this time?" he asked. "Well, we survived off course. I also found this message on one of the zombies that you might want to see." Dr. Bronson took the decaying note and as he read it, his eyes started to widen. "Oh. OH. This is a very important note that may correlate directly to this dimension." He then folded the note into his pocket. "I'll give this to my higher ups right away. Well, know that that business is settled, you may return to your holding cell."

Sean nodded as two guards arrived. "See you later Guy." He shouted. "Same to you," Guy responded back nodding his head. Sean was bought back into his holding cell. "Thank you for your service today SCP-000. You may now rest." Sean nodded his head and the guards were dismissed. He decided to go back to sleep, however, his dreams were filled with demonic screaming and sounds of gunshots.


	4. SCP-096(pt 1)

_Fine, this is a personal request from my friend Emotheextremo. I said I would'nt do popular SCPs but here we are._

SCP-096

Class: Euclid

SCP-000, or Sean, was having a decent day today. For the past week, there were no major incidents. Sure, the DAYS WITHOUT SCP-682 BREAKING CONTAIMENT counter went back down to zero, and some guys got lost in alternate realties, but he wasn't being called for any testing. Sean was playing the game Birby star allies on his Pretendo Swap. He was in the middle of trying, once again, to beat Void on the hardest difficultly on Soul meter, and only using the rock ability. Just as he was about to get the last hit in, somebody yelled in his ear "SCP-000" making him mistime one of his jumps, and see the dreaded game-over screen yet again.

Sean turned around and snapped at the foundation employee. "What do you want?" The employee adjusted her glasses and said testily "We've been knocking on your door for the past three minutes, and you weren't responding, so I had to let myself in." Sean sighed. "I was so close to beating that boss…so close to the sweet, sweet 100% completion." The employee was now getting fed up. "Listen SCP-000. The superiors need you for testing. All they told me to do was hand you this map to get there. Not deal with whiney ass children liked yourself." "Save" Sean mumbled. "hu.." The girl started before Sean punched her upside the face and started kicking at her. "Wow. You're a fucking bitch. What now? Wanna see my manager?" She was about to say something when Sean said "No matter. This timeline is gone anyways. Load."

"All they told me to…" The employee started before Sean stopped her. "Thanks. Map. Bye," as he strolled out of his room. He continued to walk until he came across this other section of the facility, with a herd of researchers surrounding him. "What's going on?" Sean inquired. "Well," one of the researches started. "WE got this note saying _write scp-096 (shy guy) in your fanfic. PleaSSSSSSE. Or I'll shank ur fucking dick up and cram it down your throat.- Emotheextremo._" The researcher adjusted his glasses before continuing, "The note sent in reply was _sure-kirbymaster23_" The researcher finally looked back at Sean. " Well, now we have the urge to test you with this creature, and see what happens. Sean shrugged. He wasn't to fazed. When you live in and regularly test in the foundation every day, you get used to things seeming strange. He wonder about the whole fanfic thing though. Theirs no way his life and powers could be a story written by a higher power for the sake of other peoples amusements…right?" Sean decided not to think to hard about the matter and went back to focusing on the researcher.

"Lets stop beating around the bush. What is SCP-096?" Sean asked. The researcher nodded his head. "Well, the thing is basically 173s opposite. You look at it, and it'll go into a screaming rage and will chase you through everything in order to try and kill you, and anybody else who sees its face." Sean nodded. "Lemme guess, you want me to look at its face." The researcher shrugged. "Why not. Lets see what happens. Just say save and we'll let you into its pen." Sean rolled his eyes. "Lets get this over with." He thought. "The quicker I get this done, the faster I can get back to playing Birby." H nodded his head. "Save." The researcher nodded and opened the cell doors. "Good luck." Sean nodded, and walked into the containment cell.

In the middle of the cell was a crying figure. Its body was albino to the extremities and it was sitting there, just sobbing. Sean tapped his foot, waiting for it to turn around. "Theirs no way in hell I'm standing in front of that thing." He muttered. Hearing noise, the thing stood up and turned around. It was very gaunt and skeletal, and it had a face that looked like it was perpetually screaming. It had blood running down from its chin to mid-chest and had blank, white, and soulless eyes. The moment Sean made eye contact, It covered its face in its hands and started to flail around and scream. "Ummm. I think that's my cue to leave." Sean said, slowly walking backwards." "UHUHUHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 096 screamed. Tan it suddenly started to run at Sean. "HOLY SHIT!" Sean screamed, running his ass off

The researchers were wondering what was taking Sean so long when they saw him run through the door, 096 hot on his trial. "somebodyfuckinghelpme" Sean yelled, while 096 responded with "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" AS Sean ran, he thought about the girl he met earlier. He took a punch of twisting turns and pathways until 096 got lost. He found a computer and he started looking at pictures of researchers, until he found her. ", DEBRA Level 1 researcher." Sean nodded, and saw she was on her lunch break. He heard the now familiar scream of 096 and nodded his head. "Perfect," he said, as he started running again towards the lunchroom.

When he made it, it turned out Debra was the only one eating. The moment Sean ran in, she gained an immediate look of disgust on her face. "What are you doing here?" she snapped at him. Sean only ran behind her and directed her eyes towards the door. She looked and just as she as about to turn around, SCP-096 came bursting into the room. Being a level one researcher, and still new to working in the foundation, Debra had no idea what this thing was. Unknowingly she made eye contact with it and it once again began to scream. "What's happening? Whys it doing that"" she said, getting increasingly panicked as 096 screams were beginning to get wilder and wilder.

"Have fun!" Sean said, crawling under 096 legs just as it began to rush Debra. He closed the door but not fast enough to hear her yell "No. NO. HELLLLLLLPPP…" and than the door shoot. Sounds of tearing flesh and the Screams of both Debra and 096 were heard. After 5 minutes, Debras screams died out completely. "Serves you right, damn bitch." Sean muttered with sadistic pleasure, although a small part of him was wondering where all this aggressiveness was coming from. As he went to walk away, he heard the door be blown off his hinges, and he turned around in time to see 096 jumping at him. "Load." Sean said.

The researcher nodded, but before he could fully open the doors, Sean said, I've been here before. The researcher nodded again. " Well 000? What happened?" Sean shrugged. "Nothing much. I survived for an hour 10 minutes." Sean decided it would be safe to neglect the fact that he also murdered one of the workers. Than he had an idea. "Can I cross test with other SCPs?" The researcher gave him a stern glance. "No, but you can go back to your room. You're dismissed." "But…" Sean started. "DISMISSED!" The researcher yelled and Sean quickly hurried back to his room.

He sat on his bed, moping. "Stupid researchers and their stupid rules for safety." He grumbled. If only I could travel to different world where I could do anything." Suddenly, Sean had an extreme headache. A dark grumbly voice spoke in his head. "You can control time. Its only natural you can control space to. Travel to other dimensions. This whole universe can be your playground." Hearing this voice made Sean quiver in fear. HE felt the most intense dread he had ever felt in his life when he heard it. However, it did make a good point. Who said he couldn't travel through time as well. "Good. You're understanding. Your powers are extremely limited, but you have the potential to become a god." The fearful presences of the voice faded away. "Till we meet again,"

Sean was sitting there thinking. He decided to open up his pause menu and saw a new bar listed TRAVEL DIMENSIONS. He decided to think about the expanding multiverse, and when he opened them, he saw words above his head. TRAVEL DIMENSIONS. Sean said, "dimension letting me use any SCP that I want." Suddenly, the lights started to flicker in room, before a dimensional tear opened up in front of him. Sean suddenly felt very tired, but he stepped through the vortex and into this new dimension. As he stepped through, the portal closed from behind him. He was in his exact same room, but he was too tired to try and do anything. He collapsed on the bed that was his, but not quite.

"Phew. Travelling dimensions took more out of me than I thought. Oh well. I'll get used to it. Eventually." Sean than closed his eyes. As he slept, the same mantra repeated through his brain. " Black white black white black white black white black white black white black white black white black white black white black white black white…"


	5. SCP-096(pt 2)

Sean woke up with a grumble. As he opened his eyes and gazed around, he remembered the events of the previous day. He remembered the deep voice that filled him with terror, and the leap he took across the multiverse. "If I did everything correctly," Sean though to himself, "I should be in a version of my universe, except I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with the SCPs here." Sean started to chuckle, with a wide grin spreading across his face. "Let's have some fun."

As Sean prepared to walk out of his holding cell, the door opened and Sean froze in place. The silhouette of a guard appeared and another version of Sean appeared, walking through the doorway. Sean froze in fear, as he listened into their conversation. "Welp, that was a bitch." the other version of Sean mumbled. The guard than shoved Sean back into his room/cell. "You're lucky that we just make you do test for us, and get this nice accommodations. Shut your complaining and get in their." The guard than turned around and closed the door. The other Sean turned around, grumbling about how the guard was "a piece of shit" and that he could go "get munched by 682" when he noticed the original Sean staring at him by his bed.

The Seans stared at each other for a bit before the Alternate Sean (A. Sean) rolled his eyes and walked to his bed. Original Sean (O. Sean) stared back at him in confusion. "Uhhh, aren't you going to freak out? Or panic? Respond in any way at all?" A. Sean just sighed. "I mean, there are no rules or regulations in this foundation. For all I know, this is just some random anomalous test that is going on that they decided not to tell me about."

"Oh..." O. Sean said. "Looks like we have different problems. i traveled from another dimension, because apparently the power that lets me save reality can also let me travel to different ones. i'm sick of all the strict rules in my dimension, so I traveled here where I can do whatever I want. Do you mind that?" A. Sean shrugged and said "with all the other weird stuff that goes on here, this is not the most shocking thing to happen to me. Do whatever you want." "Alright! see ya later." called out, as he left his room and walked towards 096s containment cell

A researcher approached him. "Sean? What are you doing out of your room? I thought you were done testing for the day?" 'Oh, uhh well, I was just really excited about testing, and I just couldn't wait to get back in the field, and umm, i just wanted to test 096 because you know why not?" The researcher looked skeptically at Sean, and Sean looked back. As Sean started panicking, and prepared to hop back into his own dimension, the researcher suddenly beamed. "Well fantastic! Normally you aren't so willing to test, so I had some doubts, but if your prepared to test with 096, than lets do it. any SCP you want to cross test it with is at your disposal, as long as its danger level isn't to high, so let us know what you want to do." As he led Sean into 096s containment cell he thought to himself, " man, the researchers here are way more friendly than the ones in my dimension. A guy could get used to this." As he saw 096 crying, tucked down in a corner of its dark containment cell, he started to smile. "Get ready for hell 096"

SCP-856

Sean had a researcher flying a helicopter, with 096 attached in a cage below them. He had saved before doing this, thus eliminating the need for amnisteitcs to be used, and still allowing for Sean to see what would happen. 865 was a lion type creature that resides in a river and, and upon discovering a human in the river, they would immediately attack. Sean was hopping to see some type of epic fight between 096 and the leopotamous. "Ready... wait... DROP THEM!" Sean shouted, as the helicopter hovered directly over the river. At his command, the field agent directing the helicopter pressed a button, releasing the cage that help 096, and Sean looked out of the window as 096 was plunged screaming into the murky water of the river below.

As it wallowed, crying its dry sounding tears, the water around it started to ripple, and 856 rose from the rivers depths. 096 took a pause crying, and instead huddled into an even tighter ball as 865 started to emerge, "Here it comes..." Sean said under his breath, eagerly awaiting a fight. However, he was sorely disappointed, as when 865 reached 096, it gave it several curious sniffs, before diving back into wherever it resided when it wasn't ripping unaware humans to shreds. Sean watched all of this with a dull, unnamed expression on his face. "That was the most exciting thing I've seen in a long time." he said, in a monotone voice. "Well, I guess 096 isn't really a human, so I probably should've seen this coming. Lets see what else I could test 06 with. Load."

SCP-2584

Sean watched the snakes coil around 096s crying body. "Honestly, i really don't know what I was expecting. Load"

SCP-883

Sean was running, as SCP-096 was once again hot on his tail. He ran into 883. an anomalous maze resembling a beehive. He started panting, as he slowly went deeper and deeper into the maze. Apparently, exploration more than 6.5 kilometers into the maze. As Sean reached the 5.5 meter mark, he started to feel cramps in his legs. HE was lucky, as he managed to escape the vast majority of bees that were in the maze already, but he was stung a couple of times already. Looking back, he noticed 096 catching up, with puncture marks on its skin, and yellow, bulbous pus running down its wounds, however it was still running after Sean, and screaming all the while. As Sean finally collapsed at the 6.5 kilometer meter mark, he took several panting breaths, and slowly watched 096 almost catching up. Right before it reached him and prepared to tear him to shreds, The bees that made it forbidden to reach this far and the maze descended from above.

Calling those creatures bees was a great exaggeration. They climbed don with horrifying, disgusting pincers, dripping toxins, and having way more legs than any bee had the right to having. They caught up to 096 and started to rear it to shreds. Its howls reached a climax, and Seans ears felt like they were going to implode from the magnitude of its screams. Despite 096s body trying to reform, the bees continued to rip it apart, until their was nothing left of it s body. "Huzzah!" Sean shouted in triumph. "Their is a way! Their is a way after all!"

All of a sudden, Sean heard a loud buzzing noise from behind him. AS he turned around, he noticed the strange insects start to loom over him. "Oh fuck..." He thought to himself. I did not think this through did..." However, before he was able to finish that thought, the bees descended on him, and he was gruesomely torn apart before he was able to reload himself into existence.

Sean was happy with life. He was chilling in his room, at least, the version of it from this dimension. A. Sean lent him a copy of his key card that was used in order to access his dorm room. "This was fun, but its time to go back home, as miserable as it may be." Sean thought. Sean reopened his TRAVEL DIMENSION bar in his pause menu. "Take me back to my original dimension." The lights once again started to rapidly flicker, and a dimensional vortex opened up once again in front of his face. At this moment, A. Sean walked in the room. HE looked around at the wildly swinging lights and waving in front of the dimensional vortex. "Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on right now?" He questioned. "Tired...no time... this is what your powers are capable of..." O. Sean murmured, before stepping through the portal.

As he tumbled through dimensions, he once again landed on his bed. However, before he could go into the sweet and blissful release of sleep, he was yanked up by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. "Get the fuck up SCP-000. You have some explaining to do." Sean saw a group of researchers standing around him, with the guard who yanked him up still holding on to his collar. As the researchers started rapidly questioning him, Sean realized he as going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	6. A little message

Hello to anyone still reading this story. This while corona virus thing is going on, and things are getting pretty crazy. Now that I'm stuck in this stupid quarantine, I have time to write pretty much everyday now, so that good news for me at least. I hope that everybody is doing fine during these trying times, and I hope that nobody is to scared over the cornavirus. You've probably heard this over a trillion times, but wash hands, practice social distancing and overall take care of yourselves, after all, better safe than sorry! Everyone do your best to stay safe during these trying times. •ᴗ•


	7. SCP-000 (file update)

**Item #:** SCP-000 "The time rewinder"

**Object class**: Safe

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-000 should be contained in a medium, square-sized room. They should be allowed to eat whatever food they want, for good behavior, and be provided with a bed and a dresser to store their clothes. SCP-000 should have their cell guarded by 2 MTF units at one time. SCP-000 is allowed free-roam of the facility as long as it does not enter any forbidden area and complies with using it for testing.

Description: SCP-000 is an African-American male teenager, around 15 years old. They have a skinny build and moderate intelligence, along with being farsighted. The SCP shows multiple traits similar to those with ADHD. SCP-000 is okay with being called by their SCP number, but also claim they prefer to be called their original name, Sean.

**Discovery**: They were originally found in ██████████,█████ Attention was brought to this SCP when reports came of a person who was able to accurately predict events no humans should've been able to no beforehand, such as

Guessing the winning lottery ticket 15 times in a row.

Knowing what random strangers on the street are thinking.

Where colossal damage happened during natural disasters.

Where unpredictable and random crimes were set to take place.

When taken into the care of the facility, SCP-000 revealed the true nature of their powers. They were able to set something they called a "save" state. Then, at will, they are unable to rewind time to their previous save state, while remembering everything that previously happened, allowing them to change and adapt. If they die, they get a message on how they died, and what happened after they died. They say they have the option to "load" or "quit" at this point, but says their scared of quitting, as it sounds a lot like dying.

**Addendum**: Due to their powers, and interest in sci-fi, SCP-000 has asked to be used as a testing dummy for encountering SCPs. In agreement for testing, SCP-000 has been allowed free roam of the facility, and the ability to request things for their room.

**Addendum: **SCP-000 has gained the power to open vortexes, allowing for dimensional travel. This is a major security risk, and SCP-000 must be watched more closely. Camera have been set up in their room, i order to monitor for signs of dimensional travel.


End file.
